


Fantasies

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-20
Updated: 1999-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Explanation: Okay, this is weird. I wanted to sit down and write a long, dark, violent, sick, sick Mulder/Krycek thing. And look what happened! If you want to know what drugs I'm on, it's simply sleeplessness. Spoilers: Maybe for Sleepless, maybe for Little Green Men, maybe I don't really know. Warnings: No beta. No one's online and if I wait to post, I'll lose my nerve. Apologies for ""my bad""s.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Explanation: Okay, this is weird. I wanted to sit down and write a long, dark, violent, sick, sick Mulder/Krycek thing. And look what happened! If you want to know what drugs I'm on, it's simply sleeplessness. Spoilers: Maybe for Sleepless, maybe for Little Green Men, maybe I don't really know. Warnings: No beta. No one's online and if I wait to post, I'll lose my nerve. Apologies for ""my bad""s.

  
**Fantasies  
by Fleur**

  
If I have to watch this same video one more time, I'm going to shoot my television. It's not that I don't have an extensive video collection... I do. But lately, work has been so boring, and Scully's been reassigned back to Quantico, so the majority of my 'for your viewing pleasure' tapes are at work. I swear, if my partner gets into them, he's going to meet a worse fate than my television. 

Partner. Oh, how I wish he was really _mine_... Alex Krycek. He's an absolute God. Okay, so at first I thought he was nerdy. A geek, a green little agent who didn't know an abduction from a kidnapping. (I say it like I do!) But still, I'd rather he didn't know about my little porn penchant just yet. 

I kill the television, then throw the remote near my desk. It doesn't occur to me that aim is necessary, and I hear the sound of glass shattering. 

Strange as it may be, I love that sound. It's high, and quite beautiful, unlike its effects. "Fuck, the monitor," I groan, getting up. I'm wrong, thank God. It's just the glass bowl I keep shells from sunflower seeds in. When I remember not to just spit them onto the floor. Sighing, I engage in a battle of wills with the mess, and lose. It won't clean itself up. 

I can't be bothered with it tonight. I resolve to clean it in the morning (yeah, right), and walk into the bedroom. 

I love the bedroom. It's small, and slightly cluttered, but the closet's wonderful, and the bed oh-so-comfortable. With silk sheets. 

It's a surprise, I think while I strip myself of clothes, that I'm able to afford to get silk sheets on my measly FBI salary. They feel so good... just sliding down between them is almost as nice as what I imagine it'd be like with His hands around me. 

Oh, God, those hands, those beautiful hands, caressing my body... I'm thinking about him, as usual. Fantasizing about him. His beautiful face... those eyes, so deep... even though I can't tell what colour they are. His gorgeous lips, so perfectly shaped and formed, and the voice which comes out between them.... a moan escapes my lips, just thinking about them. He's not the best dresser, but I forgive him this. Oh, baby, I'd forgive him anything. No matter how I outwardly treat him, he's a wonderful person. His looks (Oh, God, that face), body... that stupid humour. I want to hug him for it. 

My hands both sneak down my body, and I caress myself, imagining him doing it to me. I picture him, sweaty, out of those suits, pounding into me, over and over... 

"Alex..." I murmur softly, hands pushing all my sensitive spots, the rest of me squirming in ecstatic delight. "Oh, _Alex_..." 

An abrupt knock on the door brings me back to reality. "Agent Mulder..." 

Shit. It's him. Alex. I get out of bed, hoping I don't look like I've come straight out of an erotic fantasy, and grab an oversized shirt, slipping it over my head. 

"Agent Mulder!" 

I run to the door, and fling it open. He blushes. Oh God, does he ever look gorgeous when he blushes. I almost melt. 

"Uh, Agent Mulder..." he begins, looking at his feet. 

"Alex," I chide him, "My name's Samantha." 

"Samantha," he repeats. God, the way my name sounds on his lips... "Can I come in?" 

Seductively, slowly, I smile. "Sure." 

FINIS 

Now who expected that? 

* * *

Okay, so my email is the electronic equivilent of Lance Henriksen's mustache. But still. Here's hoping this works and I can start doing my own posting for Slashin'...   
Spoilers: Maybe for Sleepless, maybe for Little Green Men, maybe I don't really know.   
Explanation: Okay, this is _weird_. I wanted to sit down and write a long, dark, violent, sick, sick Mulder/Krycek thing. And look what happened! If you want to know what drugs I'm on, it's simply sleeplessness.   
Feedback: [email removed] or [email removed]   
20/1/99   
Note: No beta. No one's online and if I wait to post, I'll lose my nerve. Apologies for "my bad"s.   
---


End file.
